


奉子成婚（五）

by dongmingming



Category: Supernature
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongmingming/pseuds/dongmingming





	奉子成婚（五）

莺鸣柳上，风过新叶林，春时意正浓。

桃花粉面将羞歇，槐花欲挂枝满头，这桃月也走到底将迎来槐月的初头。夜府忙活紧张了半个周，可算终得机会松了口气，他们全府上最宝贝的夜少爷可算是病好了。

虽说夜少爷的身体底子打自从夜老夫人身体出来后就不见得好，但这些年都一直用药好生注重调理，也是好久都不曾见夜少爷再有大病过。上个周夜少爷出去一圈回来大病卧床不起，请了周遭一片的名医，却是见不得有起色，这还好去了齐国公府的宋医生赶回来，过了两日，从管家大人那里听闻，他们的夜少爷醒来了，精神还不错，还主动往夜老夫人在后院里头去了。

 

“尊儿，怎么刚醒来便来了？有什么要事差人同母亲说便是，这要是出来走动时候又冻着了怎么办。”

“自然是怕母亲担忧最要紧。”夜尊掌心顺着斗篷上一圈的毛领子纹路抚摸，视线若有若无往退在远处的烛九望去，看着烛九将头埋得更低时候，复尔将视线落回前头，“出游一事我本不应该藏着掖着，害母亲为尊儿这身体操心，今日特意来给母亲请罪。”

“尊儿这是什么话，哪来那么多罪不罪的。母亲现在最担心的便是你的身子，其他啊可没这么重要了。”

夜尊勾起浅笑，轻轻安抚夜老夫人的手背，笑意却没有达到眼底，嘴上相反应着“自然，母亲向来最疼爱尊儿，尊儿是知晓的，母亲总归都是为了我着想。”

夜尊看见一个熟悉的身影从夜老夫人身后上来，是鸦青。夜尊若无其事将手抽回，重新笼进宽袖中。

夜老夫人看他的动作便了然是有下人来给她通报事情了，夜老夫人向来不允许夜尊来着手打点府上的事务，她也不大记得清楚是什么时候开始，若是有下人上来通报夜尊便会主动回避，当然这是她乐意见到的事情。

鸦青弯腰上来，在夜老夫人耳低声报告，夜老夫人侧目看了一下夜尊，发现人只平静的遥遥放眼看着前台外，映着层波光的澈绿水面，没往她这头在意，似是当真看景色看出了神。

不过鸦青上来报告的不是外头山庄的情况，而是她那位便宜儿媳妇儿来了。  
“下去吧，叫人先候着。”

“是。”鸦青弯腰后退，朝夜尊细微摇摇头。

夜尊拇指中指轻触碰，只是他自己指腹的冰凉温度，不难对比起昨晚的春宵良夜，掌心下温暖细腻的肌肤，呵差点忘了，既然不是有管事过来报告外头事务，那还能是什么人，沈巍。

“母亲若是外头都得那些要事要处理，我便先回去了。”

“确实是一点山庄那头的事情，正好尊儿你先慢慢过去用早膳，我待会儿便来，时间想来也对得上。”

“母亲不急，要事慢慢来即是。恰好这桃花花期将过，我也好带人去看看，莫要错过留下遗憾。”

夜老夫人转瞬就想到了那人指的是谁，她刚刚才把沈巍过来了的消息瞒下来，夜尊这下子又提出要把人带去看花。可她既然话都说出口了，也就没法收回去，但万不可叫夜尊知道去了。不过那道士倒是挺灵验的，沈巍昨晚刚过门，尊儿今早便醒来甚至过她这边来请安了，看样子还没拉下什么病根。

“那你和巍儿同去吧，万分要注意。”

“是，全听母亲的。”

夜尊昨晚把人折腾狠了，就是存了几分今早让沈巍没法早醒来的心思。他不带沈巍，独自一人主动过来夜老夫人这边，就是打算探探他这个好母亲的心思，既然夜老夫人不提起沈巍的事情，看来态度也是默许他的作为。鸦青摇头暗示他来的不是外面山庄的管事过来汇报，但是夜老夫人瞒他骗说是处理山庄要事，他借机提起沈巍，看夜老夫人那反应，综合推测起来那来的人十有八九是沈巍了。

不给他知道沈巍过来么？沈巍这么看来也就确实是夜老夫人那边的一颗棋子了。

夜尊随手捏着花枝，弯曲折下，留在枝丫上的朝露尚未散去，露水晃荡着，洒到夜尊手上，带了星点凉，夜尊旋转指尖那小枝缀了嫩芽和浅粉花蕊的桃花枝。

“烛九，待会儿叫沈巍来后花园。”

“是。”

“大张旗鼓，让母亲那边知道。”夜尊松了手，由着花枝落到地上。

“遵命。”

 

沈巍昨夜里已经不知道被夜尊翻弄到了什么时辰，最后只剩下快感和累缠身，最后实在不行，脸上还烧着红霞就被折腾昏睡过去了，今早他比一向恪守的生物钟晚起来估摸有一个时辰，腰腿酸疼得厉害，尤其是下身那处地儿，酸酸胀胀的，沈巍不用去看便知道该肿了，他早些年里皮外伤受得多，伤口发炎红肿早就是寻常事，只不过红肿在那种地方倒是第一回。

沈巍心头不舍得扯了那艳红灼眼的嫁衣或者被单来擦，他在一堆皱乱的衣服堆里头总算是寻到了自己贴身带的那面帕巾，草草拿来擦擦穴口外头的荼蘼液体。简单收拾一下，他才意识到并没有能穿的衣服，这房里他能看见的除了昨晚穿来的喜服便就只有床被了。

沈巍往常虽然生活艰苦不易，但并不与他穿着总是体面相冲突，体面不永远是光鲜的同义词，一件袍子洗得发白但规规矩矩穿戴好还带着皂香那也叫作体面。沈巍实在没法只好套了件揉皱了的里衣想去屋外找件合适的衣服，还有他得要问问哪里可以给他清洗那床凌乱的被单和衣裳，结果才刚推门出去，就被告诉夜老夫人请他过去，也不管他到底答应不答应，好几个下人鱼贯而入，有收拾被褥的，还有欲帮他更衣的。

沈巍蹙着眉后退一步，又意识到自己太过激了，只是腼腆提出想要自行更衣。接过小厮递来衣袍沈巍匆匆往屏风后赶去，瞥见旁人在收拾他昨夜和夜尊搞得一片凌乱的床被，他又扭过身，轻声说“这些东西待会儿我换好衣服来清洗就好了。”

看来是管事儿的一个小厮却催促沈巍，“这些给我们下人就好了，夫人快些换好衣裳跟我去见老夫人。”

沈巍几时被这般服侍过，他打有记忆来就知道自己弄乱弄脏的东西要自己收拾妥当，不然得挨母亲或者其他人的板子。夜府这种架势直叫他不能适应，但想来夜老夫人唤他过去，怕不是要事，更何况当媳妇本该在嫁入门第二日早起和夫君见公婆的，但他醒来时，床榻那边的位子早就凉了，怕是夜尊嫌弃他这两套器官的身子，又气他昨晚不配合，这才早早走了。

沈巍摸着手上那套金赤线缀了红牡丹的藕荷色衣裳，感受到光滑流丝和暗纹的质感，他总担心自己干燥而糙的指腹一不留神就勾起这上好料子面上的丝，夜府待他却是这般好，可他总是不够好，他不值得。

 

沈巍被人引着进去了夜尊前不久才离去的后亭阁，“沈巍来给老夫人请安。”

“巍儿，尊儿急着去寻你，我便长话短说了。昨晚你与尊儿行房事了么？”

面对夜老夫人这么直接的问话，沈巍顿时又想到昨晚红帐里头发生的事，仿佛他一下子又回到了当时。夜尊紧凑的呼吸声在他敏感的耳廓边上打转，温热的鼻息纠缠不清在他的颈侧来回扫过，还有偶尔夜尊夹着情欲沙哑的声音往心头上钻“你里头可真是又软又湿，水根本止不住，好像我不够卖力似的。”

“回老夫人的话，昨晚行了。”沈巍一头想要尽量把声音压下去不叫身边的小厮听见，一头又担心太小声夜老夫人听不清，沈巍面上染上醉后的酡红色，一路顺着脖子往下去。  
“尊儿说要邀你去赏花，看来那孩子对你还挺满意，把握好与尊儿相处的机会。你快些过去让他的人寻到。”

“会好好把握的，夫人放心。”

“巍儿，昨晚你进了我们夜家的门，虽然没有正式规矩走完该有的程序办一套婚宴下来，但也是我的儿媳妇儿了。”

沈巍眨眨眼，明了夜老夫人这是在切切实实将他这个男妻的身份摆到了明面上来，虽说不少人家也会有喜欢男人的，但最终带回家来也就多数落人口舌，没有几个最终得真正的正经身份。夜府当真是待他不薄，虽说不过是求他能怀上一子。

“谢夫人。”沈巍喉间哽了个气音，鼻腔忍不住有点酸，他捏紧自己的手强要求不能在众人面前失态。

沈巍定不是那种柔弱的哭包，相反，他隐忍惯了。但他忍耐得住苦，不过是十多二十年来受惯了，点点甜头反而能使他丢弃盔甲，溃不成兵。夜家之恩情，断不可忘，尤其夜老夫人。

“巍儿也可随尊儿唤我一声母亲。”夜老夫人自然不可能错过沈巍在她身边的细微举动，人心是笼络到了。她捧起杯盏，吹开一袅余烟，轻抿入口，温度恰好。一切尽在她的计划之中，无论是沈巍的心思还是这小小一杯明前龙井的温度，可惜尊儿急着要找人，不然她还能叫沈巍更死心塌地些，“今早你没来过我这儿，听懂了么？”

“母亲，沈巍明白。”

“去吧。”

明前龙井的余香散入风尘之中，沈巍也不免闻到这阵馥郁的香味。

“谢老……，母亲。”


End file.
